Returning Home
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Summary inside


**Hey everybody it's me again, I have just came up with this cool idea to make my fanfictions even more heart warming for my readers. Anyway there will be a song in this story and there will be a lot of reuniting and some tragedies as well, so if you don't like this type of stuff don't read. I ask you to please review and no flames please, thanks so much. Anywho here is a disclaimer from the Code Lyoko gang and I don't own them or the song. Take it away guys.**

**Odd: What were we suppose to say again?**

**Me: How stupid could you be Odd? (smacking my forehead)**

**Jeremie: He can be very stupid at times like this, we were suppose to be explaining the situation between Ulrich and Yumi you numskull.**

**Aelita: Jeremie's right Odd, don't you think you need to support your friend?**

**Odd: Yeah but do you know what is so interesting about them? I have read all of sakurauchiha442's fanfiction and they all star Ulrich and Yumi, why is that? (looking at me suspiciously)**

**Me: I just think they're perfect for each other, even though Yumi is a year older then ULrich but age ain't nothing but a number right? (looking towards the door that was standing wide open)**

**Odd: Speak of the freaking devil, we were just talking about you guys right sakurauchiha442?**

**Me: I have no idea what you guys were talking about. (putting in my headphones)**

**Ulrich: What were you guys talking about?**

**Me: Ohhh would you look at that the story is starting sorry ULrich. Please enjoy young readers.**

**Yumi: Tell us sakurauchiha442.**

**Me: I can't hear you.**

**Returning Home**

**Chapter 1****: Intro**

**Normal 'POV'**

It's been 10 years since the Lyoko gang graduated college and everybody were still with their high school sweethearts (HA, who said you don't stay with your high school sweetheart? Not me that's who). Everybody have already been married off to each other and everybody has two kids but Odd and Sam of course. Odd works as a professional tattoo artist since he loved to do art, Sam is a pediatrician. Jeremie works for a major computer company and Aelita has gone into marine biology and is a very skilled scientist. Yumi is a very good veterinarian with her full doctorate's degree, Ulrich on the hand has the scariest job of all, he is in the military (you could probably tell where this story is going just by that one line). Christmas is right around the corner and it's been 6 months since Ulrich was deployed across seas to Afghanistan. He is finally gong to come home two days before Christmas and he will surprise his number one thing in his life, his family.

His daughter Kikyo is 10 years old and she will be 11 on Christmas Day, while his son Tokeshi is only 6 years old and they had taken the total opposites of their parents. Instead of the girl having Yumi's personality and looks, she got everything from Ulrich from the hair on down to the attitude. The boy on the other hand was just like Yumi from the dark black eyes to his mellow personality but he took all of his courage, bravery, and determination from his father. Then girl took all her mother's smartness (not calling Ulrich dumb), and kind-hearted nature.

**Chapter 2: ****Excitement**

**Yumi's 'POV'**

I was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when the phone on the wall starting to ring, when I picked it up I could hear Odd on the line literally screaming with excitement.

"What is going on Odd? Why are you so excited?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Odd answered laughing, I could hear voices laughing in the background and Odd kept telling them to shut up.

"Is Sam there?" I asked.

"Yep and Aelita and Jeremie as well, they decided to come over here to discuss about what they are going to do for Christmas," Sam said taking the phone from Odd, I really couldn't take all the excitement since I am 6 months pregnant. I took the phone away from my ear and winced as I felt the baby kick, I then put the phone back to my ear and laughed a little.

"Do you miss Ulrich?" Aelita asked taking the phone from Sam.

"Yeah, I just wish he would come back by Christmas so I could tell him about the baby." I said feeling tears start to burn my eyes.

"Don't cry I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry," Aelita apologized.

"It's fine, I got to go since the kids are starting to wake up," I said wiping my eyes.

"How do you know that they're awake?" Odd asked.

"Wait for it, three...two...one," I said counting down.

"Mom! Tokeshi put a frog in my bed again!" Yelled Kikyo running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No I didn't! She's lying!" Tokeshi yelled back running up behind Kikyo.

"Baka," Kikyo said sticking her tongue out.

"Teme," Tokeshi said back sticking his tongue out.

"I'm on the phone you two, can you keep it down a little?" I asked wincing again.

"Yes ma'am, are you talking to Daddy?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"No it's your uncles and aunties on the line, listen guys I have to go so I'll talk to you guys later," I said about to hang up the phone.

"Bye Yumi, and don't worry about a thing because Ulrich will be coming back soon. We love you and the kids very much and we will see all on Christmas," Aelita said over the phone.

"We love you too Aunt Aelita!" The two kids yelled into the phone, I then hung up the phone and went back to cooking.

"Why don't you two go change clothes and go out in the back to spar till breakfast is ready?" I asked the two kids who were bickering about something.

"Okay, but why do I have to spar with Tokeshi? He is not a real tough competitor," Kikyo asked.

"Well I'm only 6, what do you expect? Not everybody is as flexible as you Kikyo," Tokeshi answered back.

"Whatever, just go get dressed before I hang up on the tree by your pants again," Kikyo threatened, when she said that I sat there and watched as Tokeshi ran up the stairs with Kikyo right on his tail. When they were outside practicing for a few minutes, I called them in to have breakfast. After breakfast I decided to drop the kids off with Odd and Sam while I go get some more things for the Christmas party. When I picked them up and drove back home, we began to clean up and get ready for bed.

While the kids were in the bed, I was sitting up reading a book when it started to rain. I looked out the window to see rain collecting on it then I heard the door open and two people jump in bed with me. I looked down to see Tokeshi and Kikyo cuddled up to me and they were crying a little. Ever since they were really young they both were afraid of thunderstorms all because I was afraid of them as a kid. I put my hands on their backs and rubbed their backs to get them to calm down, when they were finally calm I cut off the lamp and laid down with them on either of my side. I then felt Tokeshi head touch my stomach slightly and I pretended that I was asleep as I watched him talk to his little sibling inside me.

"How are you doing little buddy? I can't wait to see you when you're born, and if you're a boy then we can pick on Kikyo together," Tokeshi said with a smile.

"And if it's a girl then we can pick on you Tokeshi," Kikyo said quietly.

"Whatever Kikyo, we'll see how you feel when you wake up with a snake in your bed," Tokeshi said with a wicked smile.

"You're a dork you know that?" Kikyo asked turning over.

"Well you're annoying," Tokeshi said turning on his side and they were facing away from each other.

"I really miss Daddy Kikyo, what about you?" Tokeshi asked.

"Yeah I miss him too, and all I would like for Christmas is to see him and for him to tell us that he is staying forever," Kikyo answered. I felt tears come back to my eyes as I remembered the day he was deployed.

**-Flashback- **

_**"Do you really have to go Ulrich?" Yumi asked sadly, she was at the airport with Kikyo and Tokeshi as ULrich was getting on his plane to go across seas.**_

_**"I have to go, in order to protect you guys we have to get rid of the threat," Ulrich answered getting his plane ticket.**_

_**"We're going to miss you Daddy," Tokeshi said hugging ULrich.**_

_**"I'm going to miss you too Tokeshi, can I get a hug Kikyo?" ULrich asked towards Kikyo who had her back to him. I sat there and watched as she was hesitating badly and she was crying but she didn't want to show it. Ulrich went over to here and kneeled down behind her and turned her around, when he did that he began to cry seeing Kikyo cry.**_

_**"Let's go over here Tokeshi so you're father can talk to your sister," I said taking Tokeshi away. After a few minutes I saw Kikyo hug her father and and he grabbed his things to leave, before he left I let Tokeshi's hand go and called out to Ulrich. When he turned around I jumped into his arms and felt myself being picked up off the ground and I could feel Ulrich begin to cry badly. The only times I seen Ulrich cry this bad was when Tokeshi and Kikyo were born.**_

_**"I am going to miss you the most Yumi, I can't believe I have to be away from you for six months," Ulrich said trying to stop crying but it was hopeless.**_

_**"I know Ulrich, I love you so much and I want you to return home safely okay?" I asked feeling myself being put back down on the ground.**_

_**"I promise on my life that I will return and I will never leave you again, I'll call you when we land," Ulrich said letting me go and wiping his face, he then let me go and went to his gate. Me and the kids watched as he got on the plane and the plane took off, after the plane was out of sight I took the kids back to the car and we drove home in silence. I looked in the back of the car to see Kikyo and Tokeshi looking out the window and they looked really sad. As soon as they got home they relaxed for a while then went to bed, then the next morning while they were all downstairs eating breakfast the phone rang and when Yumi picked it up she heard Ulrich's voice on the other line. That's when Kikyo had the radio in the kitchen on and the song 'I'm Already There' by Lonestar came on.**_

_**He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
**_

_**"You landed already?" Yumi asked curiously.**_

_**"Yeah, I just called because I wanted to hear you say something one more time," ULrich answered.**_

_**"And what is that?" She asked.**_

_**"The same thing you said at the airport," Ulrich answered.**_

_**"Oh, I love you," Yumi said with a smile.**_

_**But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
**_

_**"Mom! Tokeshi is being completely gross at the table," Kikyo said laughing.**_

_**"No I am not! She's lying!" Tokeshi said back laughing as well.**_

_**He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone**_

_**"Is that Daddy?" Tokeshi asked jumping up and going to Yumi.**_

_**"Yep, he just landed," Yumi said giving him the phone.**_

_**"Daddy? When are you coming home?" Tokeshi asked trying not to cry.**_

_**Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind**_

_**"Don't cry kiddo, be strong you know I'll always be there with you and your mother and your sister," Ulrich answered trying not to cry.**_

_**I'm already there**_  
_**Take a look around**_  
_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_  
_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_  
_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_  
_**I'm your imaginary friend**_  
_**And I know I'm in your prayers**_

_**"We'll be praying for you Daddy, all the way till you come home," Kikyo said taking the phone from Tokeshi.  
**_

_**Oh I'm already there**_

_**"I know sweetie, take care of your mother and brother for me," Ulrich said back.**_

_**"I will, I think Mom wants the phone back," Kikyo said giving the phone back to Yumi.**_

**She got back on the phone**  
**Said I really miss you darling**

_**"Don't worry about the kids, they're perfectly safe," Yumi said leaning against the wall.**_

_**"I know, it's you I'm more worried about," Ulrich said back.**_

_**"I'll be fine, I just wish you were here with us right now," Yumi answered back.**_

_**Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes**_

_**"I really am sorry Yumi, for putting you through all this heartache I hope when I come back you will forgive me," Ulrich said trying to hold in tears but he failed miserably.**_

_**"I know you are, and I'm proud of you because you are fighting to protect your family," she said back.**_

**_I'm already there_**  
**_Don't make a sound_**  
**_I'm the beat in your heart_**  
**_I'm the moonlight shining down_**  
**_I'm the whisper in the wind_**  
**_And I'll be there until the end_**  
**_Can you feel the love that we share_**  
**_Oh I'm already there_**

**_We may be a thousand miles apart_**

_**"Even though we are a thousand miles apart, I will be right there beside you," Ulrich said drying his face.**_

_**But I'll be with you wherever you are**_

_**"I know that as well, you probably have to go and I have to stop the kids from strangling each other. We all love you and we wish your safe return back home, say goodbye to your father kids," Yumi said putting the phone on speaker.**_

_**"Bye Daddy we love you," Tokeshi said loudly.**_

_**"Love you too, goodbye and take care," ULrich said hanging up the phone.**_

**_I'm already there_**  
**_Take a look around_**  
**_I'm the sunshine in your hair_**  
**_I'm the shadow on the ground_**  
**_I'm the whisper in the wind_**  
**_And I'll be there until the end_**  
**_Can you feel the love that we share_**  
**_Oh I'm already there_**  
**_Oh I'm already_**  
**_There_**

_**-End Flashback-**_

When I came back to reality, I looked down to see Tokeshi and Kikyo sleeping peacefully and they had their arms wrapped around me. Tokeshi had a smile on his face as he listened to his baby brother/sister move around in my stomach. With that in mind I ended up falling asleep and I kept praying that Ulrich would come back before Kikyo's birthday and he will still be the same as he was before, but you know they they say 'war changes a man'.

**Chapter 3: Making a Wish**

**(****Meanwhile in the Forest of Afghanistan)**

**Ulrich's 'POV'**

Me and my partner were on patrol of base camp when I saw a shooting star shoot through the sky. As I stood there and watched it, I closed my eyes and made a wish but this caught the attention of my partner.

"Hey Stern? You alright?" Asked my partner Charles, he was Italian and he had kinda of a mustache.

"Yeah, I'm just making a wish," I answered.

"What did you wish for?" He asked curiously.

"I wished to be able to see my family again, my daughter will be turning 11 on Christmas Day and I want to be there for her. What about you? Do you have any kids?" I asked continuing my patrol around base camp.

"I have a son but my wife died a month before I was deployed, it just broke my heart knowing that I wouldn't be there for her funeral but my son promised to record everything until I got back," The man answered sadly.

"Sorry I asked, let's head back to base since our shift is almost over," I said going back towards base, but as we were walking I heard a gunshot ring out and I watched as Charles was shot in the shoulder. I went back and helped him back to camp then I warned out squad leader, soon everybody was up with their weapons and they started firing at the enemy. I was in the medic tent trying to get Charles to calm down, I looked at his shoulder and saw that it was bleeding badly.

"God that hurts Stern!" Charles yelled painfully.

"I know Charles but you have to try to push through it. You have a son to go back to and I'm not letting you die on me like this," I said sitting back while the medic bandaged up Charles's shoulder. I then grabbed my gun and ran out the tent, when I got out there I could see the enemy shooting at my squad so I went to the communications tent and got on the radio. "This is Private Stern from Squad Alpha and we are being attack, please send backup," I said over the radio.

"Where is your location Private Stern and what is your situation?" The voice came over the speaker.

"Uh our coordinates are 24 degrees south and 45 degrees north and we have a few casualties and some wounded, they enemy seems to be trying to push us back but we're doing okay holding them back. Please send us air support quickly," I said over the speaker.

"10-4, air support is on the way," the voice said signing off. After about a few minutes of fighting I could hear machine guns go off and I could hear propellers coming from the north of our location. I walked out the tent to see all the enemies dying while some started to retreat, then the plane landed and we were able to get the wounded on but we couldn't save the dead so we put them on too. Our squad leader was killed in the line of fire so we took him as well, I got on the plane and it took off. As I was sitting on the seat holding onto the rail I could see the medics working on the wounded.

Then Charles sat down next to me and grabbed my shoulder, when I turned around I could see that he had bags under his eyes and he looked like a zombie. After about three hours we ended up back at home base and we were having a funeral for the dead, we all stood at attention as two guys put our squad leader's casket in the ground. As soon as the funeral was over I was ordered by the general to come to his office immediately but he didn't sound angry.

"You did very well Private Stern, and I would like to appoint you as the new squad leader," the general replied.

"I'm very honored sir really, but I think I have been away from my family long enough sir," I answered.

"You're right, besides Christmas is in three more days," the General reminded me.

"I know sir, my daughter was born Christmas Day," I answered back.

"That's really nice, anyway I have two forms here; one of them let's you go on a honorable discharge and you'll be on the next plane home, but the second one is a contract that let's you stay in the military for three more years but your salary doubles. So I'll let you decide but if you choose the first one then you still get paid," the General explained. I thought really hard about this and weighed my choices, when I looked at the first contract I can get out of the military and return home and still get paid while the other one wants me to stay for three years but my salary will be doubled.

"I know you want me to choose the second one sir but I miss my family very much so I think I'll go with the first one," I answered.

"That's understandable, well I just want to say that you are an excellent solider and if we ever need your service again you won't hesitate to accept. Anyway here is your one way plane ticket back to France so go pack your things and go catch your plane," The General said holding out his hand, I shook it and left. When I walked out the office I could see Charles with his bag of clothes and possessions and we both got in the convoy after I got my stuff, as we were on the plane me and Charles would talk from time to time until he fell asleep. Soon France was seen and so was the airport, I called Odd earlier when I was at the office and told him to come pick me up.

**Chapter 4: ****Surprises**

**Normal 'POV'**

When the soldiers landed in the airport, Ulrich gave Charles a bro hug and he left to find his boy, as Ulrich was looking around he saw Odd's pointy yellow hair sticking up through the crowd and he started waving. He then walked up to him and gave him a bro hug, soon after they got in the car and the ride to Ulrich's house was pretty interesting.

"So how was Afghanistan for you buddy? Did you kill some people?" Odd asked while driving.

"It was horrible and yeah I did kill some people but they were people that I had no choice but to kill," Ulrich answered fidgeting a little.

"You have PTSD bad don't you?" Odd asked pulling up into the driveway.

"Yeah, it's good to be back home though," I said getting out the car and the weather was really cold.

"Wait right here buddy," Odd said getting out the car and running to the house, after a few minutes ULrich could hear screaming from in the house and soon he saw his wife and two kids come outside. The two kids saw Ulrich and automatically ran to him which he picked them up in both of his arms, he then put the kids down and kissed their foreheads.

"We missed you Daddy, are you staying forever?" Tokeshi asked.

"Yep, forever and ever," ULrich said with a smile. The kids then ran back into the house with everybody else while the only people outside were Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich looked at the ground then back at Yumi, he held out his arms and sent her a very sweet and sincere smile. When he did that he was then tackled into a hug and he picked the person up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thank God you're home safe," Yumi said into his ear.

"Yep, I'm back and I'm here to stay with you and the kids," Ulrich answered giving her a kiss on the lips, "you don't know how long I have been wanting to do that," he said kissing her again. She kissed him back and wrapped her hands around his neck and her hands began playing in his hair, after a few minutes they separated and he put her back on the ground and they walked into the house. When they got in the house Ulrich was then tackled by Sam and Aelita, after they got done squeezing the life out of him he gave Jeremie a bro hug. Ulrich then went to his and Yumi's room and changed into some more comfortable clothes, after everybody was done saying their hellos to Ulrich they all sat around to eat a Christmas dinner made by the girls themselves.

The grownups sat at one end while Tokeshi and Kikyo sat down at the other end with Jason, Charlie, Sasha which are Odd and Sam's kids and Joseph and Annabelle which is Aelita and Jeremie's kids. After everyone was done eating the kids were sent to bed, Tokeshi had two sets of bunk beds so while he had a top bunk Jason, Charlie and Joseph slept in the others. Annabelle and Sasha slept in Kikyo's room on a mattress placed there for when they had sleep overs which was all the time. The parents sat in the living room and talked, Odd had brought a special bottle of wine to celebrate ULrich's return.

"I think it's about time Yumi told ULrich her big surprise," Aelita chimed in.

"I thought we were going to wait till Christmas Day Aelita," Yumi said in a whisper.

"Oh come on, he has been away for six fucking months I think he had the right to be happy," Odd said drunkenly.

"Don't curse in my house, at least not while the kids are here," Ulrich warned, he was sitting on the couch with his hand wrapped around Yumi's shoulders. After everybody had their fill of wine, Odd gave ULrich the whole bottle which he drowned in under minutes.

"How do you know how to drink all that wine that fast?" Sam asked just about as drunk as Odd.

"Me and my army buddies use to have drinking contest all the time when we weren't on duty, so I have had lots of practice," ULrich answered.

"Are you sure you didn't know how to do that before you went across seas? Because the two kids in the room is a perfect example at what I'm talking about," Sam said back.

"Shut up Sam, why did you seriously have to say something so dirty like that?" Yumi asked shocked.

"Who gives a care, anyway go ahead and tell him or I will do it for you," Sam warned.

"I think we're going to head for the spare bedroom, hope you don't mind Ulrich," Odd said getting up and dragging Sam with him.

"Not at all, but if you are planning to do anything R rated tonight turn the radio on so the kids can't hear you understand?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah we got it, goodnight everybody," Sam said leaving with Odd following.

"Me and Jeremie are going to head in for the night as well, we'll be taking the other bedroom Ulrich," Aelita exclaimed getting up and stretching.

"Go ahead, see you tomorrow," Ulrich said taking another swig of some of the wine still in the bottle.

"Night," they both said leaving out the living room.

"I think I'll go clean the kitchen," Yumi said getting up but when she got up she felt the baby kick and it kicked hard.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked pulling her back onto the sofa.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered with a fake smile, she then grabbed her stomach again and begged the baby to stop kicking or it was going to give away the surprise. She then felt ULrich wrap his arm around her and rest his hand on her stomach which had gotten bigger but he was too intoxicated to notice, she then felt the baby kick again and it made Ulrich jump about three feet in the air.

"What the hell?" ULrich asked quietly, he then put his ear to Yumi's stomach and said hello, when he did that he felt another kick and he felt tears come to his eyes. He then looked up at Yumi and cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

"What has gotten into you ULrich?" Yumi asked breaking the kiss.

"You're pregnant, can you believe this is our third child? This is the best early Christmas present ever," Ulrich said excitedly. He then started to kiss her lips again then he moved down to her chin then her neck. Yumi just couldn't help herself anymore, being away from Ulrich for six months without any sexual contact has made her excited. Ulrich then reached his hand down her stomach and reached into her pants (which were sweat pants since she is 6 months pregnant), when he got to what he wanted he rubbed her above her underwear and got an enticing moan from Yumi.

"Not here Ulrich, what if one of the kids come in?" Yumi asked trying to keep her composure.

"You're right, let's take this upstairs and we'll turn the music up so they can't here us," Ulrich said getting up, he drank the rest of the wine and picked his wife up bridal-style and carried her upstairs. When they got in the room Ulrich took no more time in tearing their clothes off (not literally), he then laid his wife on the bed and put his hand back to where it was when they were downstairs. He then took his middle finger and slowly slipped it in to Yumi's wet core which made her whine a little, he then reached down and began to suck on one of her nipples. The two have been wanting this for so long so it escalated really quickly, the two were still lip locked but ULrich had his length in where his finger was. Ulrich had about three inches in when he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"I just remembered that I grew in the last 6 months, I don't want to push all the way in and hurt you or the baby," Ulrich answered.

"You won't, the doctor told me that the baby is safe inside of my womb and nothing can penetrate it," she answered kissing him again. He nodded his head and slid all the way in and he was right, it did hurt because of the little scream she let out.


End file.
